


Handcuffs

by Grizzam



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Police, Police officer Grizz, Smut, Spanking, Uniform Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizzam/pseuds/Grizzam
Summary: Grizz is a police officer who likes handcuffing people to his bed and Sam is a thief with an authority kink.





	Handcuffs

Not a lot happened in West Ham when you were a police officer. It was a small town and other than the random drunk teenager or traffic violation, the excitement stopped there. For Grizz, he became a police officer to help people and other than a cat stuck in a tree or helping an old lady cross the street, he hadn’t done much helping. He knew it would change when he moved to a larger city, but for now he had to stay in West Ham to save a bit of money.

 

When Grizz heard through the police radio that there was a robbery down town, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and slouch down in his seat in defeat. Why couldn’t people just keep their hands to themselves so he could have an easy Tuesday night and get home in time to watch some Netflix before bed?

 

“I got it,” Grizz spoke into the radio. There was no room for formalities. He, Clark and Jason were the only cops in this tiny town, besides their boss who rarely came to work.

 

Grizz buckled up and set off down the deserted main street. Who in the world would be stealing clothes from a _baby_ store? Unless it was an actual baby. Grizz laughed to himself at the thought. At least that would be a cute arrest. Although Grizz didn’t have handcuffs small enough. It was surprising how many people actually called the cops because their child took something off the shelves to play with and didn’t put it back before leaving the shop.

 

When Grizz pulled up outside the store he noticed the closed sign was flicked over. It was a little after closing time after all, only barely. Grizz got out of the car, gun on one side of his belt, baton and handcuffs on the other. He tilted his police hat back slightly so he could see properly, and headed inside.

 

The door was unlocked and it was so eerily quite inside that Grizz thought maybe he got the wrong place. Only, this was the only baby clothing store in town, so unless it was yet another stupid prank from Jason then this had to be the place.

 

“Hello?” Grizz called out, “Police!”

 

“Back here!” a woman’s voice called back.

 

Grizz followed the sound around the front counter, into the back room and the scene before him had him reaching for his gun. Standing there was a woman with a shotgun pointed at a man who was kneeling on the floor. The tension quickly left though when Grizz realized who the woman was.

 

“Really, Lexie? Put it down,” Grizz said with a roll of his eyes. Lexie was paranoid and over-dramatic on the best of days.

 

“He was trying to steal from me,” Lexie sneered.

 

“So, what? You’re gonna murder him?” Grizz asked.

 

Lexie looked at him. The crazed look in her eyes was one Grizz had seen may times before. He often got calls out to her house with claims that she was being broken into and it always amounted to nothing. He wondered just how plausible this call out really was.

 

“Well, are you going to arrest him? He’s a dirty thief!” Lexie screeched, but at least she lowered her gun.

 

Grizz looked down at the man still on his knees. Grizz remembered him from high school. Sam Eliot. Why did it have to be _fucking Sam_. And why did he have to be looking at Grizz with those baby blue eyes that just screamed innocence? Grizz’s stomach did the same flip-flop that it used to in high school whenever he looked at Sam, only he was too much of a chicken to act on his crush back then.

 

“You try stealing from her?” Grizz questioned.

 

Sam read Grizz’s lips before nodding. The confession was all the police officer needed to take him down to the station.

 

“Get up,” Grizz ordered, “And turn around.”

 

Sam did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Grizz’s until he turned around and without even needing to be told to do it, he put his hands behind his back. Grizz stepped forward, unhooking his handcuffs from his belt. He took Sam’s soft wrists in his hands and gently locked the handcuffs in place. Grizz had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. It wasn’t every day he got to handcuff his high school crush who he still had many a dream about.

 

“That’s it?” Lexie asked.

 

“What do ya want me to do? Beat him up?” Grizz asked, then realized Lexie wanted exactly that. He shook his head, “Go home, Lexie.”

 

Grizz grabbed Sam’s shirt at his shoulder and led him out of the room. Lexie thankfully didn’t have anything else to say. She was fucking nuts, but Sam had admitted to the crime, and now Grizz would be up all night with paperwork.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said when they were out in the night’s chilly air.

 

Grizz didn’t say anything. He was walking behind Sam, and Sam was deaf. He wouldn’t be able to hear what he was saying. Grizz went about doing his job. He pushed Sam’s front against the squad car before realizing he’d probably have to tell him what he was about to do so he wouldn’t freak out. Grizz stepped forward, at Sam’s side and touched his chin to make him turn at look at him.

 

“Gotta pat you down, make sure you don’t have any weapons, alright?” Grizz asked.

 

Sam just nodded, looking upset and ashamed. Grizz wanted to find out what the hell happened. Why had Sam decided it’d be a good idea to rob a baby store? Was he having a baby with someone? Last time Grizz checked, he was gay, but there were a lot of ways to still have a baby. He shook his head, forgetting about that for the time being and focused on his job.

 

The cop stood behind his prisoner and realized he was nervous. He finally got to touch Sam, but not in the way he wanted to for years. He wanted to glide his hand across his bare chest and feel as he shivered. He wanted to… _fuck_ , that was enough. He couldn’t let these thoughts get to him. Jesus, he hadn’t seen Sam in years. How were those feelings still there?

 

Grizz started with Sam’s arms and chest, feeling for a concealed gun or knife, even though Sam was probably the softest damn boy Grizz knew back in high school and as far as he knew, wouldn’t hurt a fly. He still had a job to do. Grizz squatted down, checking around the boy’s ankles, then went further up. His hands were shaking as he got to the robber’s thigh’s. _Be professional you fucking idiot,_ Grizz scolded himself.

 

When Grizz touched Sam’s hips, he swore he heard his breathing hitch, and maybe, just maybe Grizz’s hands lingered there for a few seconds too long. Grizz swallowed and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

 

Sam waited there, unmoving against the car, until Grizz opened the front passenger door and gestured for him to get in. Usually he’d put his prisoners in the back, but he desperately wanted to talk to the man and find out what the hell he was doing stealing baby clothes, so Sam had to be able to read his lips.

 

Sam only looked confused for a second before getting in the car. Grizz jogged around the other side and got in too. He looked at Sam who, well, looked really fucking uncomfortable.

 

“Promise you won’t run if I uncuff you?” Grizz asked.

 

“Promise,” Sam spoke quietly, and Grizz trusted that.

 

Grizz fished the key out of his pocket before unlocking the cuffs. He watched as Sam rubbed his barely pink wrists. A thought flashed through Grizz’s mind. A thought of red, raw wrists after being tied up. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Now was not the time. He distracted himself instead by starting the car up and heading out towards the police station.

 

“So, baby clothes?” Grizz asked once they were on the road. He didn’t get a reply. He looked at Sam, and it was dark. Grizz was such a moron sometimes. He reached up and flicked on the interior light.

 

“Baby clothes?” He asked again once Sam was looking at him.

 

“They’re for my friend, Becca. She can’t really afford anything,” Sam said.

 

And well, if that didn’t make Grizz feel like an absolute dick for a arresting him. He’d be slammed with a fine, at the very least. A fine he apparently couldn’t afford. That was confirmed when Sam spoke up again.

 

“Please…Grizz, I can’t afford to get in trouble for this. Literally,” Sam said with pleading eyes. Grizz was going to get in a damn car accident if he kept staring at those eyes instead of the road.

 

“Maybe next time don’t get caught,” the cop said with a shrug, trying not to care, but boy did he fucking care. He hated seeing good people struggling.

 

“Is there-, I mean-,” Sam stumbled over his words and when they got to a red light, Grizz looked over at Sam biting his bottom lip, and Grizz wanted to fucking jump on him. “Is there anything I can do to get out of this?”

 

“Like what?” Grizz’s voice cracked.

 

“Anything…” Sam trailed off.

 

Grizz was imagining this right? His crush on Sam had suddenly sprung back to the forefront of his mind and was clouding his judgement, making him see things that weren’t there. This wasn’t a cheesy porno that Grizz spent his Saturday nights watching, right?

 

“I heard you came out as gay after high school,” Sam said when Grizz didn’t speak.

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

Sam kept looking at him, and Grizz felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hands were tingling and he forced them to stay on the steering wheel as he drove forward again. Grizz couldn’t be imagining the tension in the air, right? There was something in the way Sam was speaking to him and until Grizz knew exactly what he meant, he was going to act professional.

 

“Please, Grizz,” Sam pleaded with him again, “I can’t go to prison and I can’t afford a fine…I’ll do anything.”

 

And then Sam’s hand was on Grizz’s thigh, and Grizz wanted to die, because what? What the hell was going on? Maybe Grizz really was in a cheesy porno. His cock sure hardened fast enough to be in one.

 

“Fuck, Sam,” He breathed. He couldn’t think clearly with the other boy’s hand there and suddenly he was annoyed that his _prisoner_ got the better of him. His crush on Sam back in high school was more than a crush. He was damn near in love with the boy without even speaking to him and here Sam was, messing with him to get off the hook.

 

In his anger, Grizz grabbed Sam’s hand and practically tossed it back towards the man. _Just think about this_ , Grizz thought to himself. Sam had been the object of his desire for years and here was an opportunity to be with him, even if just for a bit of fooling around. He didn’t want to take advantage of his position of power though.

 

“I had a crush on you in high school,” Sam said.

 

“No you fucking didn’t,” Grizz spoke, but there was no malice in his voice. He just didn’t want to believe what Sam was saying because if Sam had a crush on him then Grizz couldn’t been with Sam long ago. He wouldn’t accept that he wasted so much time.

 

Before Grizz even knew what he was doing, he completely missed the turn off to the police station. In fact, he was heading home. He had to think about this for a minute. He could lose his job over this. Then again, it was Lexie’s word against his. Grizz sighed before picking up the police radio and speaking into it.

 

“Clark, you there?”

 

“Clark here,” a muffled voice came back.

 

Grizz glanced at Sam who was looking back at him intently. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this but with the way Sam was looking at him, how could he not?

 

“False alarm with the robbery. Just Lexie being Lexie,” Grizz said.

 

“Copy that. You head home. We’ll finish up here,” Clark spoke.

 

“Night.”

 

Grizz was fucked. So fucked. If Lexie followed up on this, which she would, he was fucked. He didn’t care though. He wanted Sam so fucking badly. It’d be worth the trouble he’d get in.

 

The two drove in silence and it occurred to Grizz that Sam could easily pull out of this now. Clark was under the impression the robbery was a false alarm. Grizz very well couldn’t bring Sam to the station now, could he? At the same time though he wasn’t the type of person to force someone into sleeping with him, no matter the circumstance or whatever silent deal they made.

 

“Uh…this is me,” Grizz spoke when he pulled up to the small house on the outskirts of town.

 

“It’s cute,” Sam said, “Roommates?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good.”

 

Grizz’s face heated as a million less than pure thoughts crossed his mind.

 

“You… wanna, like, come in?” Grizz asked.

 

Sam just undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. It took a minute for Grizz’s body to catch up to his brain, and then he was out, chasing after Sam. He got to his front door before the other boy and unlocked it quickly, ushering him inside before any nosy neighbors noticed. He flicked on the lights and watched as Sam looked around.

 

Grizz was nervous again. It was rare for him to have a guy in his house. West Ham wasn’t exactly the LGBT capital of the state. No one around Grizz’s age was out, except Sam, and Grizz was always too scared to talk to him. The only other gay people Grizz met were those travelling through town, or lived in the surrounding towns.

 

“You know, I see you around town sometimes,” Sam said as he leant against the kitchen bench. When the hell did they get in the kitchen?

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah…and I always love seeing you in that uniform,” Sam smirked, “And thinking about you out of it.”  


“Stop it,” Grizz snapped.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Grizz heart hammered in his chest and he felt hot all over.

 

“D-don’t,” Grizz stammered, “You don’t need to…to say these things.”

 

“Whatever you say, Officer Grizz,” Sam smiled teasingly.

 

Grizz was going to die. He wanted Sam so badly and the way he was talking to him? _Fuck._ He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to cross this line, but at the Sam time he was going to lunge at Sam if he kept looking at him like _that._ With dark, hooded eyes, biting his lip. This wasn’t fair.

 

“Seriously though, you look good,” Sam said then he stepped forward and took Grizz’s police hat off him, “Same old hair cut though.”

 

“Give that back,” Grizz demanded and went to grab the hat back, but Sam just took a step back and put it on himself instead.

 

“Kind of dorky,” Sam said, tilting it to the side.

 

“Shut up,” Grizz signed to him. He still remembered a little bit from when he tried to learn in high school on the off chance that he’d work up the courage to actually communicate with Sam.

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam teased, but as Grizz tried to get the hat back again, he sidestepped and ran from the kitchen.

 

Grizz huffed and followed him out. Sam was being a brat. And it turned Grizz on.

 

“Sam, seriously,” Grizz said, but he didn’t care about the hat at all. This was all a little game. A game that had so much excitement coursing through Grizz’s body.

 

“Officer, seriously,” Sam mimicked.

 

Sam was trying to back out of the room now, to make some sort of escape, but Grizz followed.

 

“You know it’s a crime to steal a police officer’s hat?” Grizz said, but, was it? Grizz didn’t know.

 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Sam challenged.

 

That was it. Grizz was done. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Years of pining amounted to this moment and Grizz wasn’t going to be gentle. He took two steps to get to Sam before shoving him against the hallway wall and smashing their lips together.

 

The hat fell to the floor with the force but Grizz quickly forgot about it because Sam was latching onto his shirt, gripping his chest and more importantly, _kissing him back_. Grizz had never kissed someone so deeply so quickly. It was like if he didn’t drown in Sam right at that second then he’d never get a chance to again.

 

Grizz usually had a perfect balance of gentle and rough, but he held Sam’s hips so tightly, squeezing when he felt the smaller man’s tongue along his. Sam whimpered against him and Grizz had never heard a more perfect sound, He wanted to illicit more sounds, desperate to know if Sam even moaned during sex. Fuck. Sex. This could actually happen.

 

Grizz pulled back, keeping Sam at arm’s length. Literally. He held is palm to Sam’s chest and breathed in and out deeply. He had to say something first, before this went on any longer, but Grizz wanted Sam so badly and if Sam was only here to get out of going to jail then he had to know.

 

“Just so you know…you’re not, like, arrested anymore. If you want to leave, you can leave. But…God I really hope you don’t want to,” Grizz sounded pathetic, he knew he did, but hey, he was pathetic. So pathetic and desperate for this boy.

 

Sam didn’t say anything. He took Grizz’s hand and moved it from his chest, and for a moment Grizz thought that he was going to leave, but then he stepped forward, and without losing eye contact, tugged on Grizz’s belt. Grizz couldn’t believe this was happening. He fell back on the other side of the hallway wall and let Sam finish undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper.

 

His breathing hitched as Sam shoved his hand down beneath his boxers. Smooth skin slid up and down his length and Grizz had never in his life felt something so good. He pushed himself harder in Sam’s hand, desperate for more than what the man was giving him. He was going so slow and Grizz couldn’t contain himself. He wanted this to last but at the same time needed a release.

 

“You can arrest me if you want,” Sam said with and amusement in his eyes.

 

It was Grizz’s turn to whimper now. At the same time that Grizz was a fucking mess for Sam, he loved when people would submit to him, and God Grizz was going to have fun with Sam.

 

“End of the hall. My room. Get on the bed on your back. Now,” Grizz demanded and Sam watched his lips, taking in every word.

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, and the warmth of his hand left Grizz’s cock. It ached for more. He wanted to fuck Sam and he wanted to fuck him hard.

 

Grizz stood in his place and watched Sam obey his orders. It took Grizz a minute to collect himself and when he was certain he wasn’t going to blow his load the next time Sam so much as touched him, he headed to his room as well. When he got there, he wasn’t ready for the sight before him. Sam had only done exactly what Grizz asked him to. He was laying on Grizz’s bed, still fully clothed, but damn it was like a dream.

 

“Hi,” Grizz said stupidly.

 

“Hi,” Sam said with a smile.

 

Grizz snapped out of it and tried to gain back a little bit of control within himself. He wanted to be on top of Sam, and for once it wasn’t a fantasy. He was allowed to do this. He wasted no time. He was on the bed in a second, and straddling Sam the next. Sam reached out and fiddled with the bottom button of his blue, button-up t-shirt.

 

“Can I?” Sam asked.

 

Grizz nodded, and Sam did as he wanted. He undid Grizz’s buttons from the bottom up until Grizz’s chest was exposed. Neither of them made the move to take the shirt completely off though. Sam’s hands trailed up and down Grizz’s chest, making Grizz’s skin burn hot. When the boy beneath him wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled, Grizz went with the motion easily, falling to Sam and pressing their lips together.

 

Sam tasted like cinnamon. Grizz couldn’t get enough of it. He was prepared to kiss Sam until the end of time. The thought made him feel creepy. He couldn’t dwell on the crush he had on Sam as teenagers. For all he knew, this could just be a one night stand, although he’d be doing everything he could to make it last longer than that.

 

Sam’s hands went wandering and ended up at Grizz’s hips. He pulled Grizz closer, pressing themselves flush against the other. Grizz could feel just how hard Sam was, and in jeans as tight as those he couldn’t be comfortable. Grizz would let him suffer for a moment longer.

 

Grizz’s belt was getting in the way, not to mention he had all sorts of things attached to it, like a fucking gun. Not letting his lips leave Sam’s for a second, he quickly removed his belt and tossed it to the floor. There were two things on that belt though that Grizz wanted to use. The thought had him tearing himself away from Sam. Sam’s eyes were glued to Grizz’s lips, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Safe word is ‘red’. Say it and I stop. Don’t like something, say it and I won’t do it. Got it?” Grizz asked.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Sam questioned in barely a whisper.

 

Grizz knew talking things through was important, especially with a new partner. Fuck. Partner. If only. Well, maybe when this was over Grizz could bring up what they are to each other or what they had the potential to be, because if what had already happened was any indication, Grizz wanted Sam to be his.

 

“Well…if it’s alright with you, I’m gonna get you naked, handcuff you to the bed, punish you for stealing with my baton, and then if you’re a really, really good boy, I’ll fuck you,” Grizz got to the point.

 

Sam looked shocked, his mouth dropping open. Grizz wanted to kiss that mouth again, but he was busy waiting for an answer.

 

“Okay,” Sam nodded.

 

“You sure?” Grizz asked.

 

“Please,” Sam begged and rolled his hips against Grizz.

 

Grizz smiled before maneuvering them around so he was between Sam’s legs. Sam trapped Grizz with his thighs clamped on the officer’s hips, but Grizz wasn’t going to complain about that. Their lips were attached once again and their tongues playing with the others. Grizz rocked himself against Sam, painstakingly slowly.

 

Sam tangled his fingers in Grizz’s hair, running through the strands and tugging each time Grizz rocked into him a little harder. The pressure building up in Grizz’s cock was getting a little too much to handle. He slid a little down Sam’s body, his lips trailing down Sam’s neck instead. Sam arched his back beneath Grizz, desperate for his touch, but Grizz arched his own back away, not giving it to him just yet.

 

“Grizz,” Sam sighed, and Grizz felt dizzy. Fuck Sam was so hot.

 

Grizz pulled back, looking down at Sam’s red, swollen lips and black eyes. He was a fucking sight. Grizz ran his fingers through his own hair, shaking his head. He felt like the luckiest man alive right now.

 

“You need to not have clothes on right now,” Grizz said, while attempting to sign what little he knew. He was going to have too learn sign language properly if they kept this up.

 

“Then take them off me,” Sam said.

 

That was exactly what Grizz did. His fingers trailed against Sam’s torso as he lifted the t-shirt up and over his head, then he made quick work of the jeans. In no time at all Sam was laying on Grizz’s bed, _his fucking bed_ , without a shred of clothing on, and Grizz was standing by his own discarded belt, looking down at him like a creeper.

 

Sam had a cheeky smile on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to Grizz. It was pretty fucking obvious with how hard Grizz was. Speaking of, he had to get out of his own pants. He pulled them down and he wasn’t even embarrassed for a second when Sam’s eyes locked on his cock. He knew he had a good body. He knew he was big as well.

 

“Wait,” Sam said when Grizz went to slip out of his police shirt, “Leave it on.”

 

“Cop kink?” Grizz teased.

 

“Maybe,” Sam shrugged.

 

Grizz smirked and left the shirt on, still unbuttoned. He picked up the two things from the ground he promised Sam earlier. He placed the baton on the bedside table for now but kept the handcuffs with him as he straddled Sam again. He tried desperately not to come then and there as Sam bucked his hips, trying desperately to press their cocks together.

 

“Stop,” Grizz signed and mouthed while pushing the smaller boy’s hips back to the bed.

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam sighed.

 

“You’re gonna make me come if you keep saying shit like that,” Grizz said.

 

“Sorry, sir,” Sam tried holding back the smile, but Grizz saw it and glared at him playfully.

 

“You’ll be sorry in a minute,” He said. He took hold of Sam’s wrists and guided them up to the metal bars of his bed. He cuffed the left wrist first before wrapping the chain of the cuffs around one of the bars and then locking Sam’s right wrist in place.

 

“Is it too tight?” Grizz asked.

 

Sam wasn’t looking at him though. He was looking up at his wrists as he tugged on the cuffs. Grizz held both sides of Sam’s face and made him look at him.

 

“I said, is that too tight? Do they hurt?” Grizz asked him again.

 

“Maybe I want it to hurt,” Sam replied.

 

Well, fuck. That one comment was the greenlight Grizz needed to go through with Sam’s punishment. He had been a little unsure, but from the way Sam was looking at him, Grizz was sure he wanted it.

 

“I guess you’ll like your punishment then,” Grizz said.

 

Sam just gave Grizz a needy look and tugged on his handcuffs again. Grizz watched on, seeing the metal dig into Sam’s wrists. He thought about Sam leaving his house with bruised wrists. The thought went straight to his cock.

 

“Roll over. You get ten hits. Safe word?” Grizz asked, not fucking around anymore.

 

“Red,” Sam said.

 

“Good boy,” Grizz ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and Sam closed his eyes, turning his face into Grizz’s hand at the touch. Grizz just had another thought. Sam as his sub? Being Sam’s dom and taking care of him? Fuck, he was getting carried away.

 

When Sam opening his eyes, Grizz repeated himself, “Roll over. Now. Or I’ll make it twenty hits.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam breathed.

 

Grizz got off of him so he could flip over. Sam’s wrists crossed over each other and the cuffs dug into his skin more. He never complained though, so Grizz didn’t loosen them. Instead he picked up the baton and knelt on the bed beside Sam. Sam’s body was so perfect, perfectly lean but subtly build, and so, so pale. Grizz loved that because it meant he could mark him easier.

 

Grizz was a little nervous. He only liked doing this sort of thing when the other person was really into it, and so far it seemed like Sam was. If Sam was into all of Grizz’s kinks, and this was barely scraping the surface, then Grizz couldn’t believe just how damn lucky he had gotten.

 

Sam had his face buried in the pillow, his ass up, practically begging for it, and Grizz wanted to tell him what he was about to do, even though Sam was ready for it. Sam couldn’t hear him though and it didn’t look like he was going to look at him any time soon.

 

Grizz ran his hand over Sam’s perfect, plump ass, and then he couldn’t help himself. In one, swift motion he brought his hand down with a hard, quick thwack. The sound echoed around the room as Sam lurched forward, yelping in shock. Grizz ran his hand over the quickly forming red handprint before leaning down and placing a kiss on Sam’s shoulder. Sam responded by arching his back, pressing his ass harder into Grizz’s hand.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Grizz whispered to himself.

 

He sat back a bit and held the baton tightly in his hand. Grizz wasn’t a sadist. He liked to play. He liked inflicting a little bit of pain, but not too much. Just enough to balance out the pleasure he would be sure to give Sam right after. That was why when he spanked Sam for the second time, this time with the baton, he wasn’t violent about it. It was just enough to sting and leave a red mark.

 

Grizz trailed his fingers over the redness and with his index finger he traced the number ‘2’, hoping Sam knew he was trying to communicate. Sam just stayed quiet but the way his body was reacting, Grizz knew he was into this. When Grizz hit him with the baton again, Sam grinded his hips against the bed, and Grizz was so desperate to feel just how hard he was.

 

Grizz moved forward and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair, tugging hard enough to make Sam look at him. Sam was biting his lip hard and he looked like he was in a trance as his gaze fell to Grizz’s lips.

 

“On your knees,” Grizz ordered, and Sam obeyed.

 

The only reason Grizz wanted the other boy on his knees was because he wanted to touch him. And touch him, he did. Grizz knelt at Sam’s side and wrapped a hand around his cock. Sam was rock hard, and he was leaking. It took everything in Grizz’s self-control to not get on top of Sam and fuck him into the mattress right at that second. There would be time for that though. They still had seven more hits left.

 

“Please, Grizz, keep going,” Sam pleaded as if reading Grizz’s mind.

 

Grizz was all too happy to comply. He let go of Sam’s cock and stood up on the floor at the side of the bed, still close enough to Sam. They both went silent as Grizz hit Sam’s right thigh. The force, a little harder than the rest, made Sam jolt forward. Grizz watched him carefully, checking for any signs that he didn’t want it, but found none.

 

He hit Sam’s left thigh this time, just as hard. Sam whimpered, almost collapsing back onto the bed, but he didn’t. He stayed put. The baton smacked against Sam’s ass time and Grizz watched on in curiosity as Sam tugged on the handcuffs like he was trying to get free. It took a few seconds for Grizz to realize that Sam wanted to touch himself.

 

Grizz tossed the baton on the floor. There were four hits left and Grizz wanted to use his hands. He got back on the bed and positioned himself behind Sam. He pressed his body into Sam’s and the man just crumbled beneath him with a whimper. Having Sam’s body trapped under his had Grizz feeling like he was drunk. He breathed the boy in, nuzzling into his neck. Sam melted into him.

 

“You’re so perfect,” Grizz whispered, knowing full well Sam couldn’t hear him. Grizz wasn’t ready for Sam to hear him say things like that. This was probably just fooling around to Sam.

 

“Four more?” Sam asked hopefully.

 

Grizz nodded against Sam’s neck before shifting so his top half was still pinning Sam down, but his bottom half was off him, giving Grizz free range at spanking him, and Grizz wasn’t wasting any time anymore, because he really, really needed to be inside Sam, like, yesterday.

 

Grizz palmed at Sam’s ass before pulling back and smacking him. Sam grunted, pushing his hips into the sheets. Grizz spanked him again, a little harder this time. Two more. Grizz didn’t hesitate. The final two hits came in quick succession, making Sam writhe around on the bed. Grizz got his answer on whether Sam was a moaner alright.

 

Grizz pushed himself from Sam’s body and holy _fuck_ Sam’s ass was bright red and raw. It looked like he fell asleep under the sun with his pants down. Grizz wouldn’t wait any longer. He manhandled Sam, flipping him over so was on his back again. Their lips met in a moment of urgency. Grizz needed him so bad.

 

“Please let me fuck you,” Grizz murmured against his lips, then pushed himself up and waited for Sam to look at him before repeating himself, “Please…please let me fuck you.”

 

Sam nodded quickly. His hands were still above his head so he was completely at Grizz’s mercy and Grizz felt like it was Christmas morning and Sam was his shiny new toy he was finally getting to play with.

 

“You can do anything you want to me,” Sam said, then for good measure added, “Officer Grizz.”

 

Grizz almost came then and there. He forced himself off of Sam though as he reached over and rifled through his bedside drawer. He found the lube and a condom, tossing both on the bed. He wasn’t quite finished messing with Sam yet. Grizz was so turned on that he knew he wasn’t going to last long once he was actually inside Sam. He needed to get Sam to that point too, if he wasn’t already.

 

Grizz kissed at Sam’s neck, nibbling on it lightly. He desperately wanted to give him love bites, mark him up, but the neck was such a visible place and Grizz didn’t want to cross any boundaries. He kissed down Sam’s collarbone and across his chest, only stopping briefly to bite on his nipples. Sam moaned, rocking his hips up against Grizz’s chest, making Grizz pin his hips down.

 

Grizz kept going down further and further until he got to Sam’s lower stomach. The hot, red tip of Sam’s cock was against his stomach, just begging to be touched. Grizz licked his lips before kissing the tip lightly. Sam hissed above him. He was so responsive, and Grizz filed that little tidbit away in his mind.

 

Grizz wrapped his lips around Sam’s cock, suckling on the head until Sam was bucking his hips up, desperately and silently pleading for more. Grizz took him further into his mouth, further and further until Sam touched the back of his throat.

 

“Ung…Grizz…Grizz please,” Sam moaned.

 

It was all the encouragement Grizz needed. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked hard on Sam. Sam was wriggling around and Grizz wanted to absolutely _wreck_ him, so he reached for the lube, finding it easily on the bed, and flipped the cap. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before he circled Sam’s hole. He waited a few seconds for Sam to protest, but he didn’t, and that was all Grizz needed to work the first finger inside him.

 

Grizz didn’t stop his mouth or tongue from assaulting Sam as he slid his finger in and out. Sam was a mess, panting and groaning and whispering Grizz’s name. When Grizz put another finger inside Sam, the smaller man tensed up.

 

“I’m gonna come, Grizz…fuck…Grizz,” Sam warned.

 

Grizz didn’t want that just yet. He pulled back, his mouth leaving Sam’s cock, and he looked down at him.

 

“Don’t you dare,” Grizz ordered.

 

“It’s hard,” Sam said.

 

“I know you are,” Grizz winked.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“Just fuck me,” Sam sighed.

 

“Patience,” Grizz said, because Sam wasn’t quite ready yet.

 

Grizz worked in a third finger, moving them all in and out, scissoring them. He looked down at Sam. The man was breathing heavily, flinching every time Grizz curled his fingers a certain way, and Grizz just found it so fascinating watching him.

 

“Come on,” Sam encouraged.

 

Grizz couldn’t take it anymore. He had to be inside Sam and now. Slowly he removed his fingers and then wasted no time in grabbing the condom. He tore the packet open and rolled it onto himself. He covered his cock in lube and glanced down at Sam, laying there on his back, on Grizz’s bed, naked, legs spread with Grizz knelt between them. Never in Grizz’s wildest fantasies did he think this was possible.

 

“Fuck, Sam,” Grizz sighed before lowering himself and kissing him hard. Sam kissed back, a little sloppier than their previous kisses, but Grizz couldn’t fault him for that. He had worked him up a lot, after all.

 

Never leaving Sam’s lips, Grizz lined himself up, feeling the tip of his cock against Sam’s hole. He shivered as a bolt of electricity ran through him. Years and years of lust led to this moment and Grizz had to stop himself from hastily burying himself in Sam. He was proud of himself as he slowly, gently, slid inside him.

 

Warmth surrounded Grizz’s cock and his lips had faltered, no longer able to kiss Sam. He buried his face in Sam’s neck instead. He slid in deeper and deeper until his thighs were flush against Sam’s. Grizz swallowed hard before pulling almost all the way out, then couldn’t help but slam back inside.

 

“Ugh!” Sam cried out.

 

“Sorry,” Grizz breathed then pushed back so Sam could see his lips, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I like it hard,” Sam admitted.

 

 _Jesus, fuck. Fuck. FUCK._ Grizz couldn’t handle this. If Sam wanted it hard then he’d give it to him. Grizz held Sam’s hips and started pounding into him faster. Thighs slapped against thighs, echoing around the room. Sam wrapped his legs tightly around Grizz’s back, pulling him closer. Grizz’s movements were fast, hard, almost relentless if he wasn’t so afraid of hurting Sam. He wanted Sam to come back again for more, after all.

 

“Kiss me,” Sam asked.

 

Grizz didn’t think twice about doing it. He fell to Sam and bit on Sam’s bottom lip before plunging his tongue inside his mouth. The bed creaked and the handcuffs clanged against the metal bars and it just made Grizz want to fuck Sam further into the mattress. He was so close though. He had been from the second Sam put his hand down his pants in the hallway earlier.

 

Grizz’s hands roamed up and down Sam’s body, going from his hips, to his chest, to around his neck and squeezing lightly, up to Sam’s hair to feel how soft it was, then to his handcuffed arms, scratching at Sam’s already sore wrists, then back down Sam’s body, playing with his cock.

 

When Grizz felt the undeniable heat pooling in the pit of his stomach he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock firmly and jerked him off. Grizz desperately wanted Sam to come first. He wanted to feel his ass tighten around his own cock as his body tensed. Grizz craved the feeling. It was in that moment he knew that he was going to become addicted to Sam.

 

Sam could barely kiss Grizz anymore. Grizz had wanted to wreck him, and wreck him he did. He was a mess and Grizz felt him become completely undone beneath him.

 

“I’m coming…Ugh, fuck, I’m coming…Gareth…” Sam moaned and hearing Sam say his real name like _that_ made Grizz’s head spin.

 

Sam’s body tensed just like Grizz wanted it to, and then Sam was spilling over his own stomach, and the thought alone of Sam coming like that, with Grizz buried deep inside him, had Grizz coming too.

 

The vibrations of Grizz’s moan travelled from his lips to Sam and he hoped Sam could feel it. He hoped Sam knew fucking exactly what he had done to Grizz. Grizz had never had a more intense orgasm in his entire life and he hoped to whatever higher being was out there that he would get the chance to feel this way with Sam again.

 

The police officer didn’t want to get off of Sam. He knew his work shirt was stained now as he lay on top of Sam, kissing him slowly as they both came downs from their highs. Eventually Grizz forced his body up, away from the warmth of Sam’s. He looked down at him and smiled.

 

“You good?” Grizz asked.

 

“Better than good,” Sam said.

 

Grizz smiled and kissed Sam gently on the lips before littering his cheeks and neck with butterfly kisses. Grizz never wanted this moment to end.

 

“You know…you never read me my Miranda rights,” Sam pointed out, and Grizz pulled back to look down at him, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“Fuck Miranda rights,” Grizz shrugged.

 

“Just saying, you had to let me go anyway,” Sam smiled as if he was the smartest person on the planet, or at least on this bed.

 

“Hmm, doesn’t work like that.”

 

“I say it does.”

 

“And I say it doesn’t. Now stop arguing with me or I’ll leave you in those cuffs until morning,” Grizz threatened and the air thickened with the promise.

 

“You just assume I’m staying the night?” Sam questioned.

 

“Can you?” Grizz asked hopefully.

 

Sam honestly looked like he wanted to leave, or that he _had_ to leave, but his face softened and then he nodded, “Only if I can ride you in the morning.”

 

Well, fuck. Grizz was already in this so deep. He was fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
